justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue (Da Ba Dee)
|artist = (Hit the Electro Beat) |year = 1999 |pictos = 113 |nogm = 3 |mode = Solo |dg = |pc = |gc = |nowc = Blue |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYIAXSdlkWD/ |perf = Leo Giraldo |mc = Blue |lc = }} "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by (covered by Hit the Electro Beat in-game) is featured on . This song also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male alien with a leek-shaped head and pink whiskers. He wears a royal blue vest, a dark blue tank top, royal blue shorts, and dark blue shoes. Background The background takes place on a blue planet with colorful mushrooms. There are a lot of clones of the dancer in the background, many of whom do the exact same moves as the main dancer does. At some moves and in the chorus, the dancer goes to space and there are mushrooms with the clones of the dancer dancing on them. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Bend your elbows 90° upwards and spin your bust counterclockwise. Gold Move 2: Stretch your arms down and lift your right leg rigidly. Gold Move 3: Bend your elbows 180° in front of your chest, point to the floor and move to the left. BlueGoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 Blue gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BlueGoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 Blue gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Screenshot_2017-08-22_at_11.24.36_AM.png|Gold Move 3 Blue gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' is the second song to be covered by Hit The Electro Beat. * In the UK version of the preview, the song is simply titled as "Blue". *''Blue (Da Ba Dee), along with ''Dharma, had their gameplays teased in Ubisoft's Gamescom 2017 trailer.https://youtu.be/ZWXiuH93MTk?t=19 *In the lyrics, the British-English spelling of "colour" is used. *''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' is one of four songs from the main tracklist of to be featured on Kids Mode. *The GIF which justdancegame posted on Twitter as Blue (Da Ba Dee) s announcement has a mistake: in the GIF, the artist s name, "Hit The Electro Beat", is misspelled as "Hit the Electric Beat".https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/901195267768107008 Gallery Game Files Blue Cover Generic.jpg|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' Blue cover albumcoach.png| albumcoach Blue p1 ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Blue menu.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu Blue menu halloween.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu (Halloween) Blue load.png|Loading screen Blue coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Hit The Electro Beat-I'M BLUE 300232.jpg Others Blue thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Blue thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance 2018 Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:Blue (Da Ba Dee) Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs by Hit The Electro Beat Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Leo Giraldo Category:Covered